The Winds Chosen Knight
by SuperSonicSpeed
Summary: After Losing HIs wife during an event, Lancelot is left to care for the baby. As the baby grows, he realizes what big shoes he has to fill, but will he live up to expectations, or remain in his fathers shadow. T to be safe.
1. A New Knight Born

**SuperSonicSpeed: Guess who has another story!**

**Sonic: Does is have to be another father/son story?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: What can I say? I like those stories. Besides, I felt inspired for some reason. That and I couldn't find a fic like this one. hehe... If there are any, let me know!**

**Shadow: At least the setting is new.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Yep! So enjoy everyone! And as usual, I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Swords clashed causing echoes throughout the front yards of camelot. Knighthood here, was never something that was aquired in a day. It took training, effort, and sacrifice to become the best. More clashes were heard as the knights continued raising their blades against one another. But after a while, the sound was not as overbearing as before. The sound quieted and only resonated from one point. Everyone began to walk over to the sound and observe with aw as a well heated battle between the Knights of the Round Table closed in to its finish.

They all remained in a triangle formation as they observed each other. Sir Gawain and Sir Percival showed signs of fatigue as they breathed hard and their stance was forced. Both looked at Sir Lancelot who seemed to not have broken a sweat during their battle.

"I expected more from the both of you. I thought surely you would at least make this interesting." Lancelot sheathed his sword and made his way to the castle but paused when an annoyed gruff voice interjected the air,  
"I will not allow my honor to be stained by one who walks away. If you step out of the circle, you forfeit our match and your honor."

The knights in training observed Lancelot and were curious of what expression was hiding behind the knights helmet.  
He turned to Gawain's direction and finally spoke,

"You had a chance to be spared from humiliation amongst our fellow knights."

He took a stance, "But if you're so eager to take that path, I'll gladly direct you there." His head turned to Percival who had removed her helmet.

She rolled her eyes, "I refuse to take part in this petty rivalry." She gestured to Lancelot while looking at Gawain,  
"He's all yours."

Gawain took his stance, "Prepare yourself Lancelot, tis the day you will fall and I shall prevail!"

"Brave words," Lancelot smirked, "For someone who fights like a knave."

The knights awaited eagerly for the first move to be done. Gawain and Lancelot charged each other and met halfway.  
Lancelot's Arondight clashed with one of Gawains Sacred swords. He saw as Gawain raised his second sword. He quickly used Gawains strength against him by backing up slightly, forcing Gawain to stumble forward and missing his target. Lancelot Jumped in the air and attacked, only to have his blade meet both swords. Gawain pushed Lancelot back forcing him make a backflip. He used the oportunity to soul surge but was blocked over and over. Gawain was getting frustrated as he threw his sword like a boomerang. Lancelot lifted his sword and felt the other blade skid and cause sparks on his own. Lancelot only smirked as he continued avoiding each blast.

"I've let you stand long enough. Chaos Punishment!" Lancelot dissapeared and reappeared above Gawain. He was about to land the final blow when a small bunny came running,

"Sir Lancelot! It's time! It's time!" Squeaked the voice that attempted to get through the surrounding knights.

Lancelot stopped midswing, "What!?"

Gawain was about to use that distraction to his advantage, but was surprised when he no longer saw the red streaked hedgehog. Everyone was dumbfounded as they looked around for the missing hedgehog.

Lancelot crashed through the front doors of Camelot avoiding civilians. He accidently pushed someone who was selling bread and heard an angry grunt. But he didn't care. There was something far more important to him in the castle.

"Please slow down Sir Lancelot! You know men are not allowed within the doors of the birthing room!" The cream colored bunny yelled as she followed. But it just fell to deaf ears. He ran into the castle, up a few staircases and saw many women gathered around a door. He was about to go in when all the women stood in his way, "We can not grant you entrance Sir Knight."

Lancelot took off his helmet to get a clear view of their face. Something strange floated in the air, and their saddened expressions worried him.

"What has happened?" His voice had a certain edge, but his eyes held shock when he heard the sound of an infants cries. A woman stepped out after a few minutes, holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Sir Lancelot," She looked up, "Congratulations, It's a healthy baby boy." She placed him in his arms and gazed at the baby's beautiful azure fur that was complimented by his peach fur. The baby slept soundly in the new fathers arms. But something was bothering Lancelot.

"What of my wife?" At the question, everyone looked down.

One finally stepped up, "I'm sorry, but she did not make it through the delivery."

Lancelots heart tore into pieces. His happiness shoved away by this horrible emotion known as grief.

"She did wish for one thing my lord." Another spoke, "She wanted to tell you that she will always be with both you and the baby."

Lancelot remained silent for a few minutes and finally penetrated the silence, "What is the childs name?"

The women looked at each other and whispered, "We believe she decided to leave you with the name."

The father looked at his son and realized that his son had opened his eyes. His eyes were exactly like his mothers, green pools of emerald that warmed up the hearts of even the saddest person. The baby raised his hands to attempt to touch his fathers face. As soon as the baby made contact a sudden wind rushed in, hitting his fathers face.

Lancelot smiled, "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

The women retreated within the room as Lancelot began showing baby Sonic to his new home.

**SuperSonicSpeed: And thats the prologue! What do you think?**

**Sonic: Should she continue?**

**Shadow: Or should I pierce this story with my Arondight?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: You decide! Please review and Thanks for reading!**


	2. To Move On

**SuperSonicSpeed: Thank you everyone for supporting this story! **

**Sonic: YEAH! **

**Shadow: *Puts away his Arondight* I guess I'll find a stump to destroy. **

**Sonic: Don't be like that Shads. **

**Shadow: Or hedgehog... *smirks* **

**Sonic: Ehehehehe... She doesn't own us! START! Shadow, wait! *Runs* **

Lancelot carried the newborn through the hallways of the castle. An audible click could be heard as he took a step. The stone walls would seem bare if it wasn't for the red carpeting on the floor. Shields, swords, paintings, and knight suits decorated the massive hallway. Sonic observed each decor and attempted to reach for the flags that hung from the ceiling.

Lancelot turned another corner and reached the room he was looking for, "This is our room."

The baby looked around taking in the new surrounding. Silk red sheets adorned the bedding's dark wood. The head board was carved with intricate detailing and leaned against the stony wall. Black velvet curtains covered the windows making the room darker, but allowing the candle lit chandelier glow along with the various other candles that surrounded the room. Dark oak furniture melted into the glow and an unused fire place with plenty of wood awaited to be lit. Various trinkets of Lancelot's travels were placed above the fire place and in the middle was a drawn portrait of him and his beloved.

He walked over to it and showed the baby the picture. The baby's delicate fingers touched the frame and Lancelot sighed, "I wish she was still here. Even though it's only been a mere few hours of her passing..." He held back a sob, '_Knights do not cry._' He looked at Sonic and noticed that he seemed worried, "I'm fine my little one. I just wish..." He hugged him tight, never showing him his face as he felt a tear escape his eye, "She could have seen you." Sonic remained silent, as if he knew he didn't want to interrupt his father's grieving. He felt slight shudders from the grieving hedgehog and a hand that caressed his quills. Sonic gave light purrs and after a few minutes, Lancelot managed to recompose himself. He walked over to a small red and black basket style crib,

"This will be your bed for now." He lied him down and the black silk of the blanket clashed with his fur. But when he removed his hands from the baby, Sonic raised his hands, begging to be picked up again. Lancelot was about to comply when a harsh knock came from the door, startling the baby.

Lancelot opened the door annoyed and met Gawain's angry expression, "Why did you withdraw from our battle!" He shoved past Lancelot, "You have any idea of how much mockery I was given by the other knights!?"

Lancelot stayed quiet with his arms crossed as Gawain continued his needless bantering, '_If only the wizard could cast a silence spell on his unruly tongue._' He noticed Gawain was backing up towards the crib, '_That blind oaf!_' He chaos controlled behind him before he made contact with the crib, "A knight is always vigilant."

Gawain didn't understand until he realized what he almost walked into, "No wonder you disappeared." A wide smile crossed his face as Lancelot lifted the baby, "Congratulations! But where's-."

"I'm afraid she didn't make it through the delivery," Percival answered quietly as she entered the room, "My deepest condolences to you, my friend."

Knuckles snapped out of his shock, "As well as mine."

The air became suffocating as a long silence took over the room. After what seemed like hours, Gawain spoke, "What name have you given the youngling?"

Lancelot noticed the baby staring at the newcomers curiously. Particularly, their swords. He uttered one word, "Sonic."

"You have chosen a strange name." Gawain said confused.

"I think it fits him." Percival stepped forward, "May I?"

Lancelot nodded and allowed the purple cat hold his one and only.

"He's very light. Perhaps he will follow in your shoes and become a worthy knight." Percival smiled as she began to tickle the kits tummy. He giggled and squirmed.

"Not with a weak spot like that." Gawain retorted.

"Must you take everything so seriously? Sometime I think Lancelot has more of loose end than you and believe me when I say that is saying something."

Lancelot smirked at Gawain's expression. A knight marched into the room in a hurry and the knights tensed, ready for anything to come there way. Lancelot looked at Sonic and was thinking of all the escape routes within the castle.

"Knights of the Round Table," the knight stood upright, "Our king has summoned you."

The knights relaxed and Percival returned the baby, "Let us go then."

"I need a maiden to care for the kit." Lancelot told the knight.

"There is no need Sir Lancelot, he wishes to meet the young one."

Lancelot did a slight nod and they walked through the hallways towards the kings throne room.

The winds played with the flames of the torches and as they progressed further, the decor became more and more elegant. They reached a pair of large double doors that had the symbol of Camelot carved along with the kings initials. Baby Sonic looked at the diamonds within the gold handle of the door. Instinctively, he reached out to grab one, but was pulled back slightly.

He looked up at his fathers piercing red eyes with confusion, "We will be meeting a person of great importance, please, though young, try to behave."

The baby looked even more confused and both Percival and Gawain gave a slight snicker.

"What?" Lancelot asked innocently. Confused even.

"Already giving your kid orders?" Gawain asked with a hint of amusement. Even the knight that came to retrieve them giggled.

"He's only a baby, let him act like one." Percival let out a slight chuckle. Lancelot only grunted as the doors opened. They walked along the red carpet isle towards their king and knelt down on one knee when they were a few feet away from him.

"Rise, my knights." The kings voice was deep, but held kindness as he spoke. He turned to his good friend Lancelot and walked towards him, "I hear that you were blessed with a gift."

Lancelot looked down at Sonic who stared at the king.

"He has a beautiful pelt." The king inspected the child, "If I may?"

Lancelot nodded and let him take the baby into his arms.

"Yes," The baby gripped the kings finger, "He has a firm grip. No doubt he will be strong with a sword. Just like his father."

He smiled gently as he looked up at Lancelot who had a slight blush from the compliment. But looked up when he heard the baby start coughing and spit up on the kings royal robes.

Lancelot's went wide as he wished the ground would suck him in at that very moment. A dragon bursting in maybe? "I'm sorry  
your majesty, I-"

The king began to chuckle causing the baby to laugh as well, "It's alright Lancelot, it's what babies do." He handed back the baby, "I can not wait to see how he will turn out in the future."

Lancelot smiled.

"But I also wish to give you my sincerest apologies for your loss."

And the smile disappeared.

"We will have a proper memorial in her memory." He placed a hand on Lancelot's shoulder, "And I wish you the best with your blessing."

Lancelot bowed his head, "Thank you, my liege."

The rest bowed and began to walk away as the king ordered to make preparations.

"You should have beheld the look on your face when Sonic spat up on the royal clothing of the king." Gawain laughed as he poked fun at Lancelot.

Percival smirked, "Twas the first time I've seen such an expression cross your face."

"Don't remind me..." Lancelot looked at the sleeping form in his arms.

"But good memories should never be forgotten." Gawain inquired.

"What will it take for you to remain silent for a few hours?"

Gawain began to think, "A rematch. You fled from our battle in the early hours-"

"With a matter of great importance." Lancelot interrupted.

"But you have no excuse now." Gawain grinned.

"Enough you two," Percival intervened, "The night's dark blanket has befallen the kingdom making it dangerous to go outside. You can settle your match come dawn." She looked at Lancelot, "Besides, knowing you, I will be the one holding the baby while you both spar." She walked into her room and an click was heard.

"Try not to run away." Gawain spoke as he to retired to his room.

Lancelot realized the kit had awoken, "You are a light sleeper." He noticed the kit was looking for something and when he couldn't find it, he began to cry. Lancelot panicked, '_What do I do?!_' Lancelot raced to his room and closed the door. "How about a toy?" He found a teddy bear made of cloth and gave it to Sonic quickly. But after playing with it for a few minutes, he threw it and began to cry again.

"How about this toy?"

The baby held it and as soon as Lancelot turned around, he threw it straight to the back of his head.

"Hey!"

The baby started crying and biting his blanket. Finally, it clicked in his head, '_He's hungry! He hasn't eaten since he was _ _born._' He scooped him up and searched for a maiden. Sadly, there were none, so he went to the castles kitchen to see if there was any milk that had not yet spoiled.

"Wonderful... There is none..." Lancelot groaned but saw the look on the kits eyes.

"Don't start with the eyes... I'll find milk, I promise." Lancelot walked towards a small cow corral that was inside the castle. He set the kit down on some hay and pulled up a bucket to begin milking the cow.

Being the impatient one, Sonic began to cry, startling the cow and kicking the bucket.

"That's a good look for you Lancelot." Gawain laughed, "How about you use the bucket as a helmet from now on."

Lancelot was not in the mood, so he took the bucket off his head and continued milking. Gawain kept the baby entertained while Lancelot finished up a perfect bottle of baby milk.

"About time," Gawain chuckled, "Who knew that the toughest mission you would have was fetching a baby bottle."

Lancelot began feeding the baby, "That coming from the one who was fooled by fairies on his way to pick up the royal gift."

Gawain stopped laughing, "Anyways, I'm turning in. The only reason I could not rest was because of the thundering sound that kit was making." He waved off and left.

'_Finally some peace._'

Sonic drank from the bottle ferociously and began to slow down as his eyes drooped.

'_He must be tired._'

As soon as he made it to the room, Sonic was fast asleep. He placed him in his small bed and got ready to get in his own when he heard whimpering. He quickly walked over an saw Sonic looking at the picture of him and his wife. He lightly touched the photo of his mother and looked up.

"I miss her too Sonic." He picked him up and held him tight, "But everyone has there time." He rubbed the infants back, "We still have each other and I swear upon my honor, no, my life, I will protect you."

He placed the baby on the side of the bed his wife would sleep on and watched as he slowly fell back to sleep. He heard soft breathing coming from the kit, '_I hope I can be a good father, just like I am a Knight._' That worry kept him up until he felt something make contact on his chest.

On the side of his white scruff was the blue kit, huddling in for warmth. A smile crossed his face and gently put an arm over him. He gently whispered, "Sleep well, my little blue wind."

**Next Day**

Skies were grey and not a speck of sunlight could pierce the clouds. It was after the memorial and all the Knights had gone back to the training grounds after giving their condolences. The king walked over to Lancelot who remained still in front of the grave along side Sonic and his fellow Knights.

As soon as the Knights realized royalty was among them, they quickly bowed.

"There is no need for such acts in times of pain." The knights rised, "If I may have a word with Lancelot alone."

Gawain and Percival nodded and left to spectate the other knights. But before Percival left, she took baby Sonic along to really give the two alone time.

The King was the one to finally break the silence, he looked up towards the sky, "It seems the skies have also felt your pain and grieve along side you."

Lancelot only looked at the marble with the name of his beloved carved within it.

"But the sky will eventually clear up and grace us with its warm light." The king turned to look at Shadow, "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Not particularly my king." Lancelot spoke, '_I need not hear about future weather._'

The king smiled sadly, "Then allow me to rephrase it. Though you have sadness and pain in your heart, you have a son that will fill in the dark void you have."

Lancelot glanced at Sonic who smiled cheerfully as Percival raised him to the sky.

"And let me give you some advice as a friend. You have a good kid in your hands with a great future. If you let this sadness devour you, it will only effect him in a negative way."

Lancelot looked up after hearing those words.

"Grieve all you wish, let it all out, but there's a time when we must move on. No matter what circumstance."

"I understand," The king began to walk away when he heard a barely audible voice, "Thank you, for everything, my friend."

The king smiled and continued walking towards the castle.

Lancelot made his way to the Knights, "Now Gawain, I believe it's time for me to humiliate you infront of my son." He smirked.

Gawain scoffed and looked at Sonic, "Watch me beat your father at his own game." The two went to the circle and clashed.

The baby watched attentively and clapped whenever his father landed a blow.

"This rivalry will probably go on even after you come of age." Percival spoke, "I wonder if you'll be as hard headed as your  
father."

Baby Sonic only smiled and continued watching as Gawain looked around in all directions yelling, "Stop using Chaos Punishment you cheater!"

**SuperSonicSpeed: Sorta depressing but had a few moments. Don't you agree? Please review and let me know what you think! :) **

**Shadow: That was fun. **

**SuperSonicSpeed: You have fun? **

**Shadow: *Glare* **

**SuperSonicSpeed: Where is Sonic anyways? **

**Sonic: *Comes in soaked* Don't... say... a word. Or I'll go get Caliburn. **

**SuperSonicSpeed: Till next time!**


	3. Overprotective?

**SuperSonicSpeed: I got nothin...**

**Shadow: ?**

**Sonic: What!? But you always talk!**

******Shadow: She doesn't own us! Start before she starts talking!**

Lancelot squinted his eyes and crinkled his nose, '_Almost done._' Baby Sonic only laughed and sucked his thumb as he  
was given a new diaper change.

"You think this is funny?" Lancelot asked. Sonic smiled and a grin graced the knights face, "I'll show you funny." He began blowing on Sonic's tummy and the baby laughed histerically.

"Lancelot! Are you almost done!?"

A sigh escaped his lips, "Looks like uncle Gawain came early." He put the baby clothes on and opened his door, "Don't we have another hour until our departure?"

Gawain looked at him confused as Sonic grabbed and pulled one of Lancelot's quills, "The hour has already past Lancelot."

Lancelot stopped playing with Sonic, "What!? I've yet to find someone to care for Sonic!"

"Why not take him with us?" Gawain suggested, "You'll bond more."

"I'm not sure... The journey through the deep woods are filled with traps and rogues."

"Nothing we can't handle." Gawain spoke.

"I know _we_ can handle it, but we'll be camping out and the outdoors are no place for a newborn kit."

"He's a month old! When did you start turning into a maiden?" Gawain laughed.

Lancelot made growled, "Besides, our mission is to reach the village to purge out any intruders."

"And to give money and food to the needy." Percival spoke, "We have a cart that should serve as a safe haven for the  
little one. Besides, he'll need to see the outside world one day."

Lancelot was having a mental debate.

"I promise, he'll be safe at all times. Right Gawain?" Percival asked.

"Ofcourse! We have gaurded our king for many summers. How hard could a mere child be?"

Lancelot looked at Sonic, '_He would be alone for a few days... And I'm sure no one wants to go through his episodes._'  
he sighed, "Fine, but I need to get his things ready."

Percival and Gawain helped him out and began to notice the small sack get bigger, and bigger, and... surprise! Bigger.

"Are you sure he needs all this?" Gawain looked at the bag surprised.

"I warned you. The outside world is no place for a kit." Lancelot grunted as he lifted the fairly large bag.

"I agree with Gawain on this one. We're only going to be gone for a few days." Percival spoke.

"Sonic goes through diapers faster than Gawain coming up with a passable insult."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses. Now are we leaving or are we going to just stand here and talk about animal feed?" Lancelot went out the door leaving a very confused baby. A few seconds later, he came back and picked up Sonic.

"You must be nervous if you forgot your own son." Gawain recieved a hard punch on his arm, "Alright! I'll stop!"

The knights reached the cart that awaited them.

"I wish you safe travels, my knights." The knights bowed, "Lancelot, you're taking the kit?" The king was confused.

"Yes I-" Lancelot was interupted by Percival.

"We thought it'd be best to make them bond more. The child should be raised by blood relatives, no maids."

The king nodded, "Be sure to care for him."

"Alright, who rides on the wagon to gaurd the back?" Gawain asked.

"I say Lancelot. He can set up a part for the baby and then when we switch. After he can tell us what to do." Percival inquired.

"Fine by me." Lancelot tossed the bag and then jumped on. He made a small glance towards the king and noticed that  
he was worried. But what made him a bit apprehensive was that his eyes never left his child, '_I hear his search for a queen has __yet to lead somewhere and he's desperate for an heir._' Lancelot blocked the kings view, '_My paranoia is getting the best of me..._'

"Let's go!" All the knights covered their face with their helmet gaurd (I forgot the name of it!). Gawain began to pull  
the horses reins as the gates opened to the village. Lancelot had set Sonic on the little portable crib and began his gaurd.  
When they entered the busy side of town, whispers began to echo between the towns people.

"That's the child." One whispered, "What of his wife." Another asked, "Rumor is the poor thing didn't make it through  
the birthing." Another woman interjected, "Well, if he ever needs a shoulder to cry on..."

Lancelot almost lost his composure, '_I'd rather run through Molten Mine barefoot._'

"Isn't it dangerous for a kit to go into the woods?" Another spoke, "He is meant to be a knight."

Sonic grew bored rather quickly. He didn't like lying down on the small, crib like basket. So he began to squirm in place, catching Lancelot attention, '_This is going to be a long trip._' Sonic began to whimper and Lancelot had no choice but to pick him up. Unless he wanted the entire village to witness a baby tantrum. He covered him with a blanket and held him close.

"He covered him! I can't see!" One said irritated, "Guess he's the overprotective one."

'_Hurry up Gawain! All this mindless gossip is starting to become _very_ bothersome!_' Lancelot was too preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice Sonic take off the blanket and start waving at people randomly.

"He's adorable!" That comment snapped Lancelot out of his thoughts and he sighed, '_So much for low key._'

Sonic noticed a little toy on a shop and began pointing at it. Lancelot looked up and saw a boomerang, "You're too  
young for that." Sonic gave him the puppy dog eyes, '_We can't stop here! We have a mission!_' Sonic was about to start  
crying, "Ok, ok. But please stay in your crib." He layed him down and ran right past the toy and left a couple of gold coins where the toy used to be. As soon as he got back, Sonic was gone, '_Where did he?_' He was about to panic when a small laugh came from the arms of Percival. She held Sonic as the baby waved randomly once again, '_Note to self, he is a little too social._' Lancelot put the toy down and took his gaurd stance.

The second pair of gates were open and they were finally out in the clearing. Gawain and Percival laughed as she gave  
Sonic back to Lancelot.

"That went better than I thought." Percival spoke.

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd buy a toy for the kit with such haste." Gawain laughed.

"We're never doing that again." Lancelot grunted.

"But we're going through there when we come back." Gawain smirked.

"I'm using the back door." Sonic ignored them all as he bit the wooden boomerang and continuosly hit Lancelots arm with it.

"There is no back door." Gawain remarked.

"I can always make one." Lancelot smirked at the idea of Chaos Blasting the back.

"We're nearing the forest entrance." Percival spoke.

"I think we should switch now Percival." She agreed and took Lancelots place with the kit.

The forest became denser as they progressed.

"Which village are we visiting?" Gawain asked.

"It's a new village. No one knows of where they come from or what they do."

Lancelot froze, "Why didn't you tell me this before," his tone was dead serious, "Have you forgotten what happened last  
time we went to a new village!?" Sonic stopped playing with his toy and looked at his father.

The other two didn't know what to say.

"We've practically sentenced his life if this village is as traitorous as the last one!" Lancelot stomped forward.

"We can handle it!" Gawain yelled, "We said we'd protect him and that's what we'll do! Besides, a few knights were  
sent before us to check."

"Rogues!" Percival yelled from the cart as she swung her sword to keep them at bay. Lancelot showed no mercy and finished them off in mere seconds.

"Look out!" Gawain yelled. Lancelot's fury blinded him as he triggered a cage to fall.

"It's only wood..." He spoke flatly. One swing and he was out, "How's Sonic?"

Percival looked at the child, "Startled, but he'll be fine."

Lancelot jumped onto the cart and hugged the kit, "It's ok," he soothed, "They're all gone."

"I suggest we continue." Gawain pulled the horse, "Where there's rogues, there's wizards."

Lancelot gave Sonic back to Percival and walked next to Gawain, "What's that smell?"

Lancelot smirked as Percival yelled, "Lancelot!"

"Diaper time."

**One Diaper Change Later**

"I will never see babies the same way, _ever_ again." Gawain spoke stunned.

"Stop acting like a child!" Percival crossed her arms.

"It's not like yours smell any better." Gawain glared at Lancelot.

"We should camp here. I'll go gather wood." Gawain dissapeard.

"I'll check the perimeter." Percival ran.

Lancelot walked over to Sonic who was fast asleep, '_I have to stop worrying._' He picked up a varierty of small sticks that would serve to start up the flames, '_But still... That village._'

"No fire?" Gawain dropped the wood causing a loud clattering sound. Sonic awoke and began to cry.

"Nice going!" Lancelot cradled Sonic and began trying to hush him. A small chaos spear hit the wood and a fire began, "I'll be back." Before Gawain said anything, Lancelot was gone.

Lancelot sped through the tops of the trees causing the crying to stop. The kit began to observe the new scenery before his eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it." Lancelot stopped and stood on top of a tree under the starlit night. A meteor shower began.

Sonic's eyes went wide and he began to giggle at the pretty lights. The meteor shower took over the sky for a few minutes before dissapearing. A sudden roar errupted through the new silence and Lancelot jumped down and hid within the greenery of the trees. Sonic began to whimper but Lancelot spoke quietly, "Shhh. He won't see us if you're quiet."

The dragon flew past them and Lancelot sighed in relief. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he swiftly pulled out his Arondight, place it near the foes neck.

"IT'S ME LANCELOT!" Gawain yelled.

"Don't do that!" Another roar erupted, "Great... Run! Before it can locate us."

Both ran towards the camp and saw Percival putting out the small fire.

"Will the smoke lead him to us?" Percival asked quietly.

"No, the fire wasn't large enough for a large smoke signal." Lancelot looked at Sonic who was baffled in this whole scenerio.

The sound of the dragons wings echoed and dissapeared. The knights came out from under the trees.

"We should rest." Gawain looked at the place the fire once was, "We won't need fire with that thing flying around."

Both nodded. Percival stepped forward, "I'll take first watch."

"I'll take second." Gawain replied.

"Guess I'll be up early..." Lancelot walked over to the cart and put Sonic down on his small crib. He then threw a few blankets to the knights, "It'll be cold tonight, try to stay warm." He sat next to the crib with a blanket draped around him and closed his eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't have convinced him to bring the baby along." Percival whispered.

"Nonsense. The kit is to become a knight and showing him the enviroments will help strengthen him."

"I hope you're right Gawain."

**SuperSonicSpeed: Third chapter down! Sorry if it was a bit unneventful, but the action will start soon! ^/^ I hope.**

**Shadow: You hope?**

**Sonic: Well?**

******SuperSonicSpeed:** Til next time!


	4. Paranoid

**SuperSonicSpeed: SUPER SPECIAL THANK YOU'S TO PRINCESS FLARE THE FOX FOR THE BOOK COVER! It's REALLY cute!**

**Shadow and Sonic: What book cover?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: This one *Shows them* **

******Shadow: O.O**

******Sonic: AWWWW! Look at Shadow smile!**

******Shadow: FAKER!**

******SuperSonicSpeed: ONWARD! **

Lancelot's ear twitched slightly as he heard foot steps. He secretly made a firm grip to his sword and when the footsteps got closer...

"WHAT THE!? LANCELOT!" Gawain yelled. Lancelot covered his mouth.

"Don't wake them up." Lancelot looked at Percival and Sonic.

"You know, you can put thy sword down."

Lancelot realized his Arondight was really close to Gawains neck. He sighed and put it down, "I guess I'm more paranoid than I thought."

"Did you even sleep?"

"Don't need it. Besides, it's my shift."

"If you say so." Gawain went over to the cart, "I'll be next to the kit so there's no need to worry." He sat down and began his rest.

Lancelot began inspecting the perimeter, '_Everything seems clear._'

Sun was about to break through the horizon when a shriek was heard. Lancelot didn't hesitate and headed towards sounds the direction. A young maiden and her son were being attacked by a creature made of dark energy that strangely resembled a hedgehog. One slash and the creature evaporated. But it's shadow remained and hid within the forest.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes, thank you Sir Knight."

"Where is your village?"

"Just north of here. It's a new little village, but lately..." Her son interrupted.

"Shadow creatures have been attacking us. They say they come from a kingdom where darkness reins and..." The child looked down, "That slowly the world will be consumed under it's order."

Shadow was about to speak when he heard Sonic's sudden yelp in the distance.

Panic struck his hidden eyes, "I must go. The woods aren't so thick if you follow the path in front of you, it should be safe."

The maiden didn't have a chance to even thank him properly.

**With Percival and Gawain**

The horse had begun to run away with the cart when a small army of shadow creatures appeared. The sudden movement caused it to accidently drop the small crib. Sonic yelped at the impact.

"SONIC!" She glared at the surrounding attackers "Where _is_ Lancelot!" Percival narrowly dodged an attack.

"I don't know! But he better be back soon!" Gawain looked at the dust trail the cart left behind, "We have to get the provisions back!"

He noticed one of the shadow creatures pick up Sonic from the fallen crib.

"THE KIT!" That minor distraction allowed one creature to swipe their swords. Each landing a great distance away.

A sword flew out from the woods and hit the creature holding Sonic. Lancelot caught him just in time and felt the little hands clutching his white chest fluff tightly. He turned to his sword but noticed it was slowly rising with the misty shadow.

"Now what!? We have no weapons!" Gawain punched another.

"We can't just leave!" Percival yelled as she threw a few flames.

"CATCH!" Lancelot yelled as a small chest crashed and spattered on the ground.

"You can't be serious!" Gawain picked up the wooden toy sword.

"It's all we got!" Lancelot held the boomerang.

"I'll stick to my fire." Percival continued her attacks.

Lancelot threw the boomerang, hitting and somehow destroying three of the shadow beings, '_Guess it's a good thing I bought this thing._'

"I HATE THIS SWORD!" Gawain tossed it hard enough to destroy five in one blow, "Or maybe not."

The shadows were about to assault them at the same time, but screamed and disappeared as the sun began to show it's warm rays.

"Looks like sunlight is their weakness." Percival inquired.

"Wasn't that obvious." Gawain received a blow to the head, "KIDDING!"

"Guess these toys weren't useless after all." Lancelot began picking them up.

Gawain only grunted as he walked over to gather all their swords.

"I think I met one of the villagers."

Percival turned, "What was he or she like?"

"I can say that my mind is slightly at ease." Lancelot looked at his son and noticed his eyes were droopy. He touched his forehead and a barely audible whisper echoed, "He's burning up." Lancelot looked up holding the kit close, "We need medicine! Where's the cart!?"

Gawain pointed out a direction, "It ran off in that direction when we were attacked."

"We need to find it!" Lancelot began to run with the Knights trailing right behind him.

"Whoa." Gawain and the others stopped and stared at the cart. It had tipped over with the horse lying down on it's side. Gawain began checking the horse while Percival searched through what survived, "Those things stole the medicine we had!" She began picking a few things up, "Our best chance to finding any is the village." She ripped a piece of cloth and soaked it with their water, "Put this on his forehead, it should last until we make it to the village."

"The horse is fine." Gawain turned and sighed, "As for the cart... Part of the wheel is broken."

"We can't afford a set back!" Lancelot was beginning to get frustrated.

Gawain got up and faced Lancelot, "YOU think I don't know that!? Maybe if you were around when we were attacked, none of this would've happened!"

Lancelot growled, "That coming from a Knight who has two swords! Maybe your skills are beginning to falter!"

A whimper was heard and all argument ceased. The kit began to tremble and breath erratically.

Their eyes softened when the kit opened his tired eyes.

"Go to the village." Percival began looking at the wheel, "I don't know how long it's going to take us to repair this. If he stays out here with us, well, let's not go there."

Lancelot felt a tremble crawl up his spine.

"There they are!" A shout was heard. The Knight's readied themselves but ceased when a child and a few other villagers appeared, "He's the one who saved us dad!"

The man looked at Lancelot, "Thank you Sir Knight." He noticed a bundle in the Knight's arms, "Is that?"

"Please, do you have any medicine?" No one could see the desperation in his eyes through the helmet.

"Yes, please, come with us. The rest of the villagers can help you with the cart."

Percival and Gawain nodded and the villagers began taking things back to their homes.

Lancelot entered a small hut and noticed many toys on the floor.

"Please sit." The man pulled out herbs and began making the remedy, "Excuse the mess, kids rarely pick up their toys."

Lancelot stayed quiet and just stared at Sonic, the man continued.

"He's to be a great knight isn't he?"

Lancelot side glanced, "That's what we all hope."

"Here," The man handed Lancelot a small bottle, "It doesn't taste that great, so be ready when he tries to spit it out."

Lancelot nodded and began trying to give Sonic the remedy. The second the kit realized it had a bitter taste, he began to cry.

"It's for your own good Sonic," Lancelot kept trying, "Just a zip."

"Try rubbing his tummy to calm him."

'_How is that going to work?_' Figuring he had nothing to lose, he tried it and to his surprise, worked.

"Raising three kids tends to make you learn a few things."

"Thank you." The kit was starting to fall asleep as Lancelot rocked him side to side.

"Not bad for a first timer."

"Is it that obvious?"

He was about to say something when all three kids ran in and hugged their dad.

"We have food dad!" One said.

"And clothes!"

"And new toys!"

"Alright you three that's enough." The dad chuckled, "Now pick up your toys before someone gets hurt."

The three kids turned and stared in amazement at the Knight in their home.

"Time to go Lancelot!" Gawain ignored the kids.

"What about the attackers to this village?"

"Apparently the things that attacked us were the ones pillaging the village. Merlina gave me a guard spell to put over the village once we got rid of them. They should be safe."

Lancelot stood up and began walking away.

"Let me warn you, don't push the kit too hard to reach your expectations."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lancelot paused, "Thank you again, for the medicine."

"Anytime."

Sonic woke up when he was shifted onto a shoulder. He looked over to the man and waved goodbye.

'_You have a tough life ahead of you young one._'

**Unknown Location**

"I knew it was only a matter of time until someone stopped us from pillaging the village."

"What do we do our King?"

A wry smirk appeared, "We wait. Maybe things will get interesting once the kit is older."

"Sir?"

"Enough! Leave me."

The guards bowed and left while King Mephilis's laughter echoed through the corridors.

**SuperSonicSpeed: That's that. :) So quick question as the reader. Do you all want more baby Sonic, or do you want a toddler Sonic next? Also, how did this chapter feel? Slow? Fast? In between? Bad? Let me know in the reviews! Thank you for reading, following, and favoriting!**

**Sonic: Now to bug Shadow!**

**Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL**

**Sonic: Guess it's just you and me SuperSoni- ? Where'd you go!**

**SuperSonicSpeed: *Hiding* Till next time folks!**

******SuperSonicSpeed:**


	5. Followed?

**SuperSonicSpeed: Made my deadline just in time! Hopefully this doesn't seem rushed! I apologize if I'm moving too fast! **

******Shadow: Fast? You're slower than...**

******Sonic: A cheetah?**

******Shadow: I think you're missing the point of the insult.**

******SuperSonicSpeed: Why must you be so you sometimes? TT-TT Start!**

_"Let me warn you, don't push the kit too hard to reach your expectations."_

'_Was he trying to insult my capabilities as a father?_' He looked at Sonic who stared at the butterflies that flew around up above, '_Or was he saying I'm already pushing him?_'

A cute squeaky sneeze brought Lancelot out of his worries. He smiled when Sonic looked at him and pointed at one of the butterflies.

"Are you sure you rather walk Lancelot?" Percival asked from the horse.

"Positive."

"Yaga!"

Lancelot looked down at Sonic who pointed at a squirrel on the tree.

"He's already trying to talk!" Percival spoke excitedly. She got off the horse and stood right next to him, "Can you say something else?"

Sonic shied away in his fathers shoulder.

Percival gave a dumbfounded look, but quickly smiled, "Oops. Guess I was a little over excited."

Lancelot smirked and looked at Sonic, "We'll be home soon." He covered him with the blanket and began rocking him as they walked.

**At The Castle Gate**

"I already said I won't go through the front gate." Lancelot turned and began walking away.

Gawain grabbed his shoulder, "You said you would if the kit was asleep." Percival opened the gate, "Now get going."

Gawain pushed Lancelot forward and accidentally woke Sonic. The whole village noticed the entering knights, each one gathering around the path to the castle.

'_Great..._' Lancelot could already hear the gossip that always got under his skin.

Sonic peeked through the crack of the blanket and thought he saw a shadow behind all the surrounding people. As the crack closed, he saw a pair of yellow gold eyes staring at him.

Lancelot and the others entered the castle and headed straight to the king's throne room.

"You're all back." The king smiled, "And I see the kit is safe."

Lancelot detected relief in the king's voice, '_Why would he worry so much? Shouldn't I be the only one whose worry should be great?_'

The knight's bowed, "Our mission was a success your highness. We have gained an ally to help us in times of need in exchange for our protection."

The king smiled, "Excellent! May we feast tonight in celebration of such grand news. You may take your leave now."

The knights stood up and progressed towards their rooms. Each one eager to get a good rest.

Lancelot bathed and changed both Sonic and himself, "Feels good to be clean doesn't it?" Laughter erupted from the kit from being tickled. Shadow saw Sonic's cheeks turning rosy and decided to start rocking him instead.

"Time for bed now." He lightly kissed Sonic's forehead, "Have sweet dreams my little one."

Sonic's eye lids drooped, but he still fought the sleep that was trying to take him. Shadow began humming a lullaby and occasionally sing a verse or two to see if that would help. Sonic was out cold in a few minutes. He gently lied him down and took his spot next to him.

'_Those creatures... What were they? I don't recall ever reading about them or hearing any mention of them._' He rolled over and looked at his son, '_If they're a new enemy, we have to train hard in order to protect this kingdom and it's people._'

His eyelids grew heavy as he once again remembered those words, _"Let me warn you, don't push the kit too hard to reach your expectations."_

_'These are not my expectations, they're the principles that he'll be trained in as soon as he can pick up a book and read.' _Satisfied with his answer, he fell asleep.

**7 Months Later**

Percival held Sonic back from the sparring area where Gawain and Lancelot usually practiced.

"Gawain never gives up," Percival looked down, "Does he Sonic?"

Sonic laughed, "Dada!"

Lancelot's ear twitched and a wide grin appeared on his face, "Time to finish this Gawain."

Before Gawain even blinked, his swords flew out of his hand and a sword was place next to his neck.

Gawain grunted, "Next time Lancelot."

"DADA!"

Lancelot turned and saw his son _running _towards him, '_He's not stumbling!_' He spread out his arms and felt his little one run into him and hug him tightly.

"You did it." He smiled, "How about we see if there's any cake from last night's dinner?"

"CAKE!" Sonic's excitement caught the attention of other knights.

Lancelot heard whispers, "He's to be a great knight?" one said, "He barely seems disciplined in these arts." One growled, "He's only to be a great knight because his father is friends with the king."

"That's enough," The knights realized Lancelot was standing right in front of them, "How he's raised and what status he will be in is none of your concern."

"That's right," Percival interjected, "He's only a child and has every right to act like one."

"Knights like you shame us all." Gawain ended.

Sonic only looked up at the adults, confused of why they had such angry expressions. A shiver crawled up his spine as he realized someone was watching, '_Yellow eyes?_' They glinted behind the bush they were hidden behind. The figure slowly rose causing Sonic to hold onto his dad, '_He look like daddy?_'

Sonic looked back at Lancelot, "Dada?" Lancelot looked down at his spooked son, "We go now?"

"Of course." Lancelot picked him up and put him over his shoulder. When Sonic looked over at the bush again, he saw the figure wave at him and disappear. He hid his face and shivered.

"Are you ok son?"

Sonic held on, "I think."

Lancelot detected uncertainty, '_I wonder if he heard those knights in training..._' Lancelot tried to make him feel better, "How about we play with your toys together later? I'm sure Percival and Gawain can cover for me." Sonic's ears perked up.

"WHAT!? But we-" Sonic's ears fell flat. Percival punched Gawain's shoulder and made him look at the kit's saddened expression, "I mean... Sure! You can play with your daddy all day today."

"Yay!" Sonic cheered and slowly began to forget about the stranger.

Lancelot entered the kitchen and took out a slice for Sonic. The cake didn't stand a chance against the hyperactive kit.

"More pwease!"

Lancelot chuckled, "Not until after dinner."

"When that?"

Lancelot picked up the plate, "If I told you, then you would only pester me on the time."

"Pester?"

Lancelot paused and thought, "You wouldn't stop asking." He ruffled his son's growing quills.

"AW!" Sonic pouted and folded his arms.

"We'll have none of that." Lancelot picked him up, "Now for your toys."

As he walked through the corridors, he saw the king stepping out of a room near his.

"My king." He did a slight bow.

"Lancelot, just in time."

"In time?"

"Please, step into the room."

Lancelot nodded and progressed inside. He paused when he looked around, "A... room?"

Furniture was placed all over, small bed and all. A window allowed the breeze to come in and everything a child could want in their era was there.

"Yes, for your son. I figured eventually, Sonic will need his own room. It's doesn't need to be used right away, just when you think the time is right."

"Thank you." He set Sonic down and allowed him to explore the area.

"Anything for a friend and loyal knight."

Sonic ran up to the king and hugged him, "Tank you!"

Lancelot almost face palmed at the etiquette of his child, then again, he was still too young to know what proper even meant.

The king tosseled Sonic's quills, "You are welcome." He looked at Lancelot, "I'll leave you be now."

Lancelot walked over to the toy chest and began playing Knights and rogues with his son.

"Got you dada!"

Lancelot chuckled as Sonic took the pose he normally did when he beat Gawain.

"So a kit can defeat you and I can't?" Gawain chuckled and spoke playfully, "Maybe I underestimated the little one."

Sonic pointed at him, "Another rogue!" He ran around the room and ran into Percival. He pointed at Gawain, "Auntie, a rogue!"

Percival giggled and lowered herself to his height, "He doesn't seem too strong, I bet you can take him."

They all laughed as Gawain tickled Sonic but eventually surrendered when Sonic took out his wooden sword.

A maiden walked in and bowed, "Dinner is ready my knights."

Fun time was over and they walked towards the dining room. When everyone was seated, the king rose and did his usual speech. Sonic only looked at the desserts that were place on the table. He was about to lean for one when he caught a glare coming from his dad. He knew what would happen if he ate dessert first.

The speech ended and everyone dug in.

Lancelot had done his best to teach his son table manners, but there was the occasional slip up. Lancelot noticed Sonic blowing bubbles into the cup as he took a sip. He did a slight cough and Sonic stopped immediately. Sonic noticed everyone had a red drink instead of plain water like he had. He saw his father's cup but couldn't quite reach it. Lancelot was talking to Gawain, too distracted to notice anything. He pulled the table cloth slowly and success!

"The kit has wine!" Someone yelled.

Lancelot turned and saw Sonic about to take a sip. He rolled his eyes and took it before any of it went into his son's system.

"You're still young for this," Lancelot spoke quietly, "If you a eat just a bit more off your plate, you can have dessert."

Sonic smiled, but just as he was about to eat his meal, that shiver came back. He looked around and noticed yellow eyes staring at him from the window.

"Dada look."

Lancelot turned and barely caught a glimpse of a shadow. He stood up and ran to the window, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"What is it Lancelot?" Percival looked down the window as well.

"I caught a small glimpse of a shadow."

"Could've been a bird." Gawain suggested.

Lancelot looked at Sonic, "What did you see son?"

Sonic hesitated, "Yellow eyes. Look like you."

'_Looks like me? I don't follow._' Lancelot pondered.

"Eyes? Looks like you?" Someone on the table asked, "I think you're imagining things."

Lancelot looked at the person, "I doubt something that makes a kit shiver that bad is fake."

"Calm down Lancelot." Percival interjected.

"Let's just continue our feast and move on from this."

Lancelot looked at Sonic and sighed, "Fine."

The dinner went on with the interrupted conversations. Sonic couldn't shake the feeling though. Lancelot noticed and cut up an apple. Then poured just enough honey to make the kit happy.

He whispered, "Maybe a little sugar will calm you down." He continued talking as Sonic bit into the apple with a crunch.

'_Please believe me daddy._'

**SuperSonicSpeed: That ends this one! So did I manage to slow down a bit? Or was this still a bit fast? Let me know what you thought about this chapter and if there's something you really would like to see happen in this story. :) Longer Chapters?**

**Shadow: More Action!**

**Sonic: AND swords!**

**SuperSonicSpeed: -.- Sonic, you're still a toddler!**

**Sonic: Shadow and Mephilis aren't!**

**SuperSonicSpeed: O.o ... Til Next Time!**


	6. Future Ploys

**SuperSonicSpeed: I'm here! Late! But here!**

******Shadow: You rushed.**

******Sonic: Yeah!**

******SuperSonicSpeed: Ehehehehe... I don't own the characters. START! **

Sonic watched as Lancelot began putting on his armor, getting ready for the upcoming trainees.

"Shiny!"

Lancelot looked at Sonic and smiled,

"Very." He began putting on the gauntlets, "And one day, you'll wear armor as well."

Sonic nodded and jumped off the bed.

"Ready to go?" Lancelot opened the door.

He saluted, "Yes Sir Knight."

Lancelot chuckled and gave a serious face, "Back to guard position and set to march."

Sonic followed each instruction and began marching out the door. As Lancelot closed the door, he heard an 'oof' from down the hall.

"Sowwy my liege!" Sonic bowed.

The king was surprised, "There is no need to-"

"A knight must always pwotect his king."

Lancelot smiled, '_He also doesn't interrupt the king when addressed._'

"He's learning quickly." The king looked over to Lancelot, "I'm impressed."

"Yes," Lancelot knelt down to Sonic's level, "Why don't you find Gawain and anno- I mean, play with him? I'm sure he'll want to see your new sword technique."

Sonic nodded excitedly and ran at a normal pace, "UNCLE GAWAIN!"

Lancelot and the king began laughing.

"Have you found someone to bare you an heir?" Lancelot asked as they quieted down.

The kings eyes saddened, "I'm afraid not. But I..." The king hesitated, "I did have an offer."

Lancelot gave a confused look, "Offer? What Is it my king?"

They both looked out the window and saw Sonic chasing around a butterfly. He stopped and pointed one finger out and waited. His patience was rewarded when the butterfly landed on his finger. After observing it, he let it go and began looking for Gawain again. The king looked at Lancelot,

"Your son seems to possess qualities that a king should have."

Lancelot didn't seem surprised, '_I was right... He has been observing him._' Lancelot looked back out the window, "Sonic is a free spirited kit, born to be a Knight, you and I both know that. The law states that a blood-relative takes the throne, not the son of a knight. Forgive me my liege, but I must decline your offer. Please understand this decision."

Lancelot bowed and began to walk away, '_Besides, if I did take the offer, I wouldn't be able to be around him as much anymore and teach him what I know. A pampered life, isn't always the best life. Especially when you don't know how to defend yourself._'

The king let out a short sigh, '_My offer still stands Lancelot. I'll ask once more once the kit has grown._' He casually walked towards the throne room.

**Outside**

"I win!" Sonic laughed as he sat on Gawain.

When he saw Lancelot coming, he gave him a pleading look. Lancelot just shook his head,

"Looks like you're losing your touch."

"Says the Knight who tripped over the king's robes."

Sonic's ears perked up, "Is that true daddy!?"

Lancelot flushed, "It was when I was first starting..."

_**Flashback** _

"I knight thee, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. May you prosper in our lands." The sword tapped Lancelot's shoulders lightly, "You may rise."

The crowd cheered along with Percival and Gawain. Lancelot stood and bowed, "I give you my thanks, your majesty."

Both turned towards different people and Lancelot never noticed he had accidently stepped on the king's robe. When the king gave a harsh tug without looking, a thud echoed down the hall.

Gawain was the first to burst into laughter, "It seems our new knight needs some training on reflexes."

Lancelot was happy the helmet covered his face.

**_End Flashback_**

"To this day, I bring it up whenever he gets too cocky." Gawain ruffled Sonic's quills, "It keeps him in check."

Lancelot scoffed, "Are we hear to talk or to train?"

Gawain shrugged, "What? I'm just being and honest knight."

"Need I bring up what happened to you when we first entered the village of-"

"NOT INFRONT OF THE KID!" Gawain yelled in horror, "Let's go! Circle! NOW!"

Lancelot smirked at his victory when he felt a small tug on his leg. He looked down to see his son holding his wooden sword behind him and looking at the ground, randomly kicking up some dirt.

"What is it Sonic?"

"I was hoping," Sonic looked up, "Can I twain with you and Gawain today?"

Lancelot processed what he heard and hugged his son, "It would make us very happy."

Sonic smiled and ran into the circle. Percival and Gawain looked at Lancelot who only nodded and took his position.

"GO!"

Sonic was surprised when they started. Each one clashed with speed and accurate precision. Lancelot broke from the group and jumped towards Sonic who raised his sword to defend like his father normally did. Lancelot disappeared behind and lightly tapped the back of Sonic's head.

"Still slow."

He disappeared again leaving Sonic to look around, '_Where'd he go?_'

Lancelot appeared in front of him and poked Sonic's forehead, "That's two."

Sonic understood the little game his father was playing, '_I need to avoid one more poke. But where is he?_'

Lancelot appeared on his left side, '_I win this one._' Lancelot was about to poke him but Sonic was no longer in front of him, "What?"

He felt a poke on his leg and was surprised to see Sonic wasn't around, "Where?"

He caught a bit of what Gawain said, "He's been gifted with..." He felt another poke.

Sonic appeared in front of him, "2 for 2 daddy."

Lancelot smiled, "Let's see who gets the last one." They both blurred, but it was only a matter of seconds when they heard,

"Awww! I was so close!" Sonic pouted as he was picked up by Lancelot.

"Yes it was, I underestimated you." He hugged him, "You have a valuable gift."

"Gift?" Sonic was confused.

"Did you not notice your speed little one?" Percival asked.

Sonic shook his head, "Am I sick?"

Lancelot chuckled, "No son. You should be happy. Not many can acquire such swiftness without spells."

Sonic smiled, "Can I go play with my toys now?"

Lancelot put him down and saw Sonic burst through the wind without hesitation.

"That surely raised the bar in what's expected of him," Gawain looked at him worried, "You know that right?"

Lancelot didn't turn, "I've said it before, the road to knighthood is never easy." He walked off to inspect the trainees.

Percival gave Gawain a worried look, "You don't think he'll push him too hard, do you?"

Gawain sighed, "We both know how he is. He expects more than 100% from everyone."

They observed as some of the trainees became hesitant as Lancelot passed by. Lancelot wrote something down and continued walking.

"He takes this all way too seriously." Percival and Gawain walked to the circle and began to train.

**With Sonic**

Sonic ran through the hallways and reached his little room without getting caught or seen. He quickly opened his treasure chest and began taking out toys at random.

"Hello little one."

Sonic turned and bowed, "Hello King."

He smiled and gestured for him to rise, "Tell me, do you like being a knight?"

"Yeah!," He began to jump around, "I get to play all day!"

"That's good to hear," The king took out something from his robe, "I want you to have something."

Sonic looked at the pendant that dangled in the kings hand.

"It was given to me when I was a child." He put it around Sonic's neck, "But I'd like you to have it."

Sonic looked at the small gem within the pendant and the carved in symbols. The silver was heavy, meaning it was of high quality.

"Thank you my king!" He hugged him tight, "I'll always have it with me."

"You're welcome." The king returned the hug and stood up, "I should leave you to play."

"Do you wish to play with me?" Sonic looked at him innocently, "Daddy won't be here for a little bit."

The king smiled and played with the kit, time forgotten.

"My liege."

He turned to see Lancelot at the doorway.

"Daddy!" Sonic ran into Lancelot and hugged him tight.

"Lancelot," He stood up, "I was only here to accompany him, nothing more."

Lancelot noticed the pendant around Sonic's neck, "Yeah daddy! We played games and everything."

He smiled as he picked him up, "Is that so?" He looked at the king and sighed, "Thank you for being with him."

The king nodded and hurried to attend a few business matters.

**Supper Time**

"You should have witnessed the speed he had!" Gawain yelled for the world to hear.

Sonic ignored his crazy uncle and continued eating,

'_That feeling is back again..._'

He looked around and noticed that shadowy figure again. The yellow eyes flickered to a neon green and back.

Sonic looked at his dad who seemed annoyed by the conversations that hummed around the table.

"Daddy," he whispered, "Can we got to bed?"

Lancelot looked at his son and noticed the terrified expression he had. He looked around to see if he spotted something,

"Is it that shadow again?" he asked.

Sonic nodded and raised his arms to be picked up. Lancelot complied and put him on his lap,

"Supper is almost over, hold on a bit longer. Alright?"

He felt Sonic nod against his chest and looked back at everyone else.

**With Mephilis**

"Our liege," The shadow bowed, "We have wonderful news for-"

Mephilis raised his hand to halt them, "I know of the kits gift. I have one of my own spying on him to see if he develops anything new." He stood up, "As for you, have you done what I asked of you?"

"Yes your highness, the plan is ready to be put in motion."

Mephilis's eyes lit up with a crazed flame, "Excellent. Let's see how strong these Knight's of the Round table are."

His laughter echoed through the wall of the darkened kingdom as his shadows began to make their way to Camelot.

**SuperSonicSpeed: That ends this chapter!**

**Shadow: Hey! You forgot to answer a question from chapter 1!**

**Sonic: Yeah! It was from Nova Lioness! Her question was, who's Lancelot's wife?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Sorry that took so long Nova! The wife I debated for a while... I thought it would be a hedgehog version of Maria. When I wrote down eyes like his mother's, I realized that I didn't want to change anything that characterized Maria and I really wanted to avoid creating a new character overall. In the end I left it as an open character, so the reader decides who the mom is. I hope this answers your question!**

**Sonic: Wait, so whose the king?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Uh... Well, in the game, Sonic is the one and true King Arthur but there's a little twist that will explain later on who he is. **

**Shadow: Excuses, excuses.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: NUH UH! Till next time everyone!**


	7. New Ally or Enemy?

**SuperSonicSpeed: HI!**

******Shadow: ... She doesn't own us.**

******Sonic: C'mon Shads! Don't have to be so serious!**

******SuperSonicSpeed: You did not just make a joker reference... Anyways! Thank you Pokemonallstarfan for your idea/request! I hope you all enjoy! Chloemeg, the moment you mentioned Galahad I realized I needed to put him in this story as well and it gave me an idea, so I thank you as well. RobinsintheSky, thanks for setting me straight with the eye color, I realized my mistake a bit too late, BUT, it gave me an idea for a mini twist. I Thank you as well. Also, all questions will be answered at the bottom. Start! **

"All hail King Sonic!"

Crowds waved and bowed at the new king of Camelot.

Lancelot looked around confused as he stood guard with Percival and Gawain.

'_King Sonic?_' Lancelot looked behind him and saw his grown son on the throne.

But the celebration was interrupted when shadow creatures began to appear. Each knight fought, only to succumb to their abilities. The Knights of the Round table were surrounded by these monstrosities and watched in horror as the king was lifted up by a malevolent being.

He laughed and looked at Lancelot. Neon eyes glinted in delight,

"Such a weak ruler, wouldn't you agree?" He took out his sword and raised it high, "Knight's of the Round Table."

The sword came down...

"NO!"

Lancelot woke from his sleep with a gasp, his son on his side sound asleep.

'_He's alright... It was just a nightmare._' Lancelot put his face in his hands, trying to comprehend the dream. His ears began to flicker as he rubbed his eyes, sleep gone, '_Screams?_'

He quickly stood up and ran towards the window only to see the village being set on full blaze of fire.

'_The shadow beings!_' Lancelot quickly put on his armor, but paused at the door when he realized something, '_Sonic... I can't just leave him here!_'

"Lancelot! We need you!" He heard from a voice that sounded like Gawain.

Lancelot walked over to his son and lightly kissed his forehead, "Please, stay here. No matter what, stay here."

Hoping that he was heard, he locked the door and ran off to the outside of the castle.

Total chaos was the word best to describe the scene. People tried putting out the fires that burned their stands, their fields, even their homes. But the creatures slammed them aside, preventing any further actions.

Lancelot was attacked as soon as he ran out, but he quickly defended.

"Took you long enough!" Gawain yelled as he pushed one away.

"I had a few," Lancelot ducked, "Things to take care of."

"Where did you leave Sonic?" Percival twisted into a fiery tornado.

"He's safe. Don't worry." Lancelot looked at the door of the castle and noticed shadows heading up the windows on the very bricks of the castle, "We have to get back inside! The King needs us!"

"What about the villagers!?" Percival yelled.

"The other knights can handle it!" Gawain yelled running after Lancelot.

The Knights pushed away the creatures blocking them and headed inside.

**With Sonic**

Sonic slowly awoke to the screaming coming from outside. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around half-asleep.

"Daddy?"

No answer.

"Daddy? Where are you?"

He stood up and jumped off the bed, landing with a small thud. Then pushed a chair towards the window to try to get a view of what was going on outside.

"I can't open it." Sonic looked down, '_Daddy must've locked them._'

He ran over to the door and tried opening it, "Locked..."

Sonic went back and forth in the room looking for a way out until a small click caught his attention. He quickly ran to the door, looking at it with suspicion.

"Did someone unlock it?" Sonic turned the nob slowly, "It's open."

Sonic took a peek outside, the door crack barely visible, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. A gust of wind past by him,

"Daddy!"

Sonic slammed the door open and ran after him, "Which way did he go?"

He looked at the three passages Lancelot could've gone through, '_I'll just go left._'

He began to hear screaming coming from outside again. Curiosity got the better of him and he climbed on a soldier statue. His eyes widened at the sight of the fires, '_What's going on!?_'

He jumped off the statue and began to run full force,

"Daddy! Where are you?!" He paused as he began to shiver uncontrollably and felt something staring, '_Don't look back. Don't look back._'

The shadow jumped in front of him when he decided to run. His yellow eyes flickering to neon green and back.

"Leave me alone!" Sonic tried once more to run, but felt his arm being constrained, "DADDY!"

"Shhh." The shadow spoke, "There's nothing to fear."

Sonic began to fight back, kicking and all, but the shadow was not affected. Instead, he was slowly carried into the shadows.

**With Lancelot**

"Stand back!" Lancelot swung his sword to a more evolved version of the creatures. It resembled a wild cat, fangs longer than a thumb, and claws sharp as his blade.

The king fought along side them with his own sword, "Lancelot, we need to check on the people."

"Right now, we must protect you your majesty." Lancelot slashed through the shadow and looked at Gawain.

Just when he was about to attack,

"DADDY!"

Lancelot's ears perked up, causing him to get distracted for a milisecond.

"Look out!" Gawain blocked the blow towards Lancelot just in time, "Keep your guard up!"

"Sonic!" Lancelot was torn, go to his son, or complete his duty as a knight.

"Go to him." Lancelot looked at the king, "It seems that the shadow creatures are weakening. We can handle it."

Percival and Gawain nodded him off and Lancelot didn't ask questions.

"Sonic!" Lancelot ran around all the hallways of the castle, "Son!"

He turned another corner and noticed the room door open, '_Did someone break in? The handle wasn't like this before._'

A strange humming sound caught his attention. Quietly, he approached the corner where the sound echoed from.

His eyes widened, '_Sonic!_'

Sonic floated over the floor asleep, a strange aqua glow around him. Lancelot's full attention went to the one responsible, the shadow with yellow eyes. He dashed towards him and thrusted his sword forward. The shadow barely dodged it, but the surprise caused Sonic to fall on the floor.

"Wait!"

Lancelot didn't listen as he swung his sword once again, forcing him to show himself by a torch light. Platinum armor decorated the silver colored hedgehog.

"Who are you!? What did you do to my son?!" Lancelot charged again.

The silver hedgehog quickly blocked with his sword, the wall's cold stone on his back,

"I am Galahad. I heard a great battle was brought upon this kingdom and I decided to help. I found the kit already unconscious. I was only trying to heal him!"

Lancelot maintained his glare.

"I swear, I have no connections to the shadow creatures that attacked!"

"AAAAAH!"

Lancelot turned, "Percival!"

He turned to see Galahad holding his son causing his glare to deepen. He took Sonic out of Galahad's arms and headed back to the throne room.

**Throne Room**

"Percival! Are you alright!?" Gawain yelled as he saw her sword fly out of her hand.

"I'm fine, protect the king at all costs!" She used her fire abilities and burned the shadows that neared her.

A hoard began to make their way in, when an odd blue circle appeared below them. In a flash, they howled in pain and disappeared.

Everyone was dumbfounded when they saw a silver hedgehog right next to Lancelot,

"I've come from a far land to give aid to your kingdom."

The king stepped forward, "You have my thanks young knight. Please, rise and speak your name."

He slowly rose, "I am known as Sir Galahad."

"I welcome you to Camelot Galahad." The king looked at his knights, "We must still purge out the other shadows."

"Already handled my king." Spoke Merlina as she entered the room, "I apologize for my tardiness, but it seemd that these forces corrupted a few of my spells. This new one should last us for some time."

The king sighed in relief and looked at a few servants that were hiding, "Prepare a room for Galahad. He shall stay as a guest of honor."

Lancelot was about to object when he heard a faint groan coming from Sonic. He held him close,

"It's ok now. Shh..." Lancelot rocked him slightly.

"Daddy?" Sonic looked around until everything seemed to suddenly click, "DADDY!" He hugged him tight, "I-I-"

"I know son... I'm sorry I had to leave you behind." Lancelot kissed the top of his son's head.

Everyone looked at Sonic with worry.

'_Hopefully this doesn't effect his future of becoming a knight._' Gawain looked away.

'_This is too much for a kit to absorb... poor little one_' Percival's eyes softened.

Each one began to walk away and once they were out of earshot, Lancelot whispered,

"Tell me son, do the eyes of that hedgehog match the eyes you've seen over the past few days?"

Sonic looked at his father bewildered, "Eyes? What are you talking about daddy?"

Lancelot stiffened, '_He has no memory of it? Could that hedgehog done something to him? Or am I jumping to conclusions?_' He grew worried and cradled his son closer in his arms.

"Let's go to bed. It's been a long night for the both of us." Lancelot sighed, '_It seems I'll have to keep my guard up near Galahad._'

Sonic began to nod off, before he shut his eyes, a slight flicker of neon green appeared.

**SuperSonicSpeed: That ends this chappie.**

**Shadow: Chappie?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: What!? I always say chapter! **

**Sonic: You have questions!**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Some ones excited.**

**Shadow: When isn't he? **

**Sonic: This one comes from SylverEclipse, **

**Shadow: "Will Sonic have a love interest?"**

**Sonic: *Blushes***

**SuperSonicSpeed: The answer is no, mostly because I think it would sorta clash or overthrow the father/son theme that's been set. That goes the same for Lancelot/Shadow, no shadamy or shadaze for this story. ANYWHO, Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following! Please review and let me know what you think. If you have requests, feel free to pm me or review :). G-night Everyone! **


	8. Challenge

**SuperSonicSpeed: Welcome back to another chapter everyone! Wait, where's shadow?**

******Sonic: He said, and I quote, "I refuse to wear that armor. If you force me, so help me, I will hunt you down."**

******SuperSonicSpeed: ... I don't own Sonic or any other character! Start!**

"Class sessions are over, you may take your leave and don't forget your assignments."

Sonic sped out of school as fast as he could, '_I thought today would never end!_'

Just as he rounded the corner from the playground, he tripped over something.

"Going somewhere Mr. I'm _so_ Important?"

Sonic groaned when he heard the voice, '_Not these guys again..._' Sonic dusted himself off and looked at the three birds surrounding him, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that!?"

"I'm only teasing!" Jet's laughing began to slow down, "Besides, we have a bone to pick with you."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "What is it _this_ time?"

Storm walked right behind him as Jet spoke, "Just because you're the son of one of the Knight's of the Round Table, the teacher gives you special treatment!"

"That's the only way he gets the grades he gets." Storm added.

"I actually _study_, unlike a certain bird I know." Sonic crossed his arms, '_It's that or feel the wrath of father's scolding. He doesn't accept many errors, especially since I just started with an actual sword._'

"You're training to be a future knight right?" Jet grinned, "How about a spar then?"

Sonic felt a bit hesitant, '_But I don't know a lot of moves!_'

"What? Is the future knight too afraid of a little spar?" He scoffed, "We can officially say Camelot is doomed."

Sonic clenched his fists, "FINE! Just lead the way."

Storm pushed him forward towards an open greenery with a few trees behind a building. It was a bit far from the school, but Jet wanted this as private as possible.

"Catch!"

Sonic looked at him with a hint of humor, "Sticks?"

"You have something better?" Jet glared.

"Nope." Sonic grinned, '_This is what I started training with._'

Jet lunged and Sonic swiftly avoided his charge. He tapped Jet's shoulder,

"That's one."

Jet jumped up, attempting a vertical hit. Sonic defended himself, blocking the attack with his own "Wooden Sword" and pushed Jet off balance. He gently hit Jet's neck.

"That's two."

Jet growled in frustration, "STORM! You know what to do."

"JET!" Wave glared at him, "Don't team up on the kid!"

"Stay out of this!"

Sonic avoided Storms grip and swung the wooden stick at Jet's next blow. His speed allowed him to keep up, until Jet threw the stick at Sonic's right leg, making him trip. Storm picked him up with a bear like grip.

"HEY! This isn't fair!" Sonic's eyes flickered from the usual emerald green to neon green and back.

Jet walked up to him, "Who cares! This'll teach you for thinking you're better than us!" Jet balled up his fist and aimed for Sonic's left eye.

"I NEVER THOUGHT THAT!" Sonic closed his eyes awaiting the pain that would follow, but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jet's shocked expression. As he opened them more, he saw Lancelot glaring daggers at the children.

"Unhand him. _Now._"

Storm didn't think twice and lightly bowed with the others. When they looked up, their parents were with him.

"H-hi." Jet sighed defeated, "Let's go guys..." The others trailed behind, already feeling the scolding they would receive.

As soon as they were out of view, Sonic spoke, "Hi dad!"

Lancelot only kept staring, arms crossed.

'_I'm in trouble..._'

"Let's go." Lancelot didn't say anything after that as they headed through the market.

Sonic's ears drooped, '_I knew I shouldn't have accepted._' He looked up and saw the same unchanged expression on his fathers face. He let out a sigh and looked down, accidently bumping into Lancelot's leg.

A soft, playful growl made Sonic look up at Lancelot, '_He's smiling?_'

"Let's go get something to eat before we head to the castle. I'm sure you're tired of the food we have there."

Sonic looked at him dumbfounded, '_I'm never allowed to eat outside food._' He let out a full blown smile, "Alright!"

He followed Lancelot to a small bakery and noticed the baker acting funny.

'_Why is he being so nice?_'

"It's an honor to have one of the Knights of the Round Table at my bakery. Please, whatever you wish I shall serve."

"There's no need to be so formal."

"I apologize but I feel that I must."

Lancelot ordered a few pastries and the baker was off.

'_This baker is overexcited. Maybe he finally had too much sugar._'

Sonic looked at his dad who had his usual serious look.

"Why don't you smile in public?" Sonic whispered.

Lancelot was caught off guard with the question. He thought for a moment,

"It's just the way I've always been." He patted Sonic on the head, "Besides, I should be asking the questions."

Sonic stilled, '_I knew this was coming._'

"Why didn't you walk away? You know that your swordsman ship is only to be used within the castle grounds." Lancelot's eyes waited for Sonic's reaction.

"You saw didn't you?" Sonic continued to look down, "Down to the part where they were taunting me."

"You can always switch to private classes in the castle if that's bugging you. The teachers th-"

"No!" Sonic looked up determined, "If I run from them, it'll only give them another reason to make fun of me!" Sonic looked down again, "I can handle it."

Sonic felt himself being lifted up and hugged, "Alright, I'll let it slide this once. Just don't accept a 2 to 1 challenge again. Your foot work needs a bit more refining, your blocking is a bit off, and you're starting to slack you stance again. You're lucky the third kid didn't want to fight."

"What!? No way! My stance was a perfect copy of yours!"

"Sure, when I first started." Lancelot chuckled as he retrieved the freshly baked pastries from the baker and paid, "Try one of these. It's a flaky pastry stuffed with slightly sweetened meat."

Sonic took a small bite only to then devour it.

"Glad you liked it."

"May I have another?"

"Later, we need to get going."

Sonic grinned, "I'll race you."

Lancelot smirked, "Challenge accepted."

The burst of wind startled a few villagers, some thinking another shadow being had come. The wind crashed their faces and soon enough, the front gates were before them. Sonic behind Lancelot by an inch.

"I win this round." Lancelot tossled Sinic's quills.

"We'll see who wins the next one." Sonic pouted.

As they slowly opened, Sonic noticed Galahad training on his own. Without thinking, he ran and tackled him.

"Hi Galahad!"

"Hi Sonic," Galahad noticed a figure coming and quickly stood up, offering a light bow, "Sir Lancelot."

"Galahad." The acknowledgement was small, almost unnoticeable. An awkward vibe hit Sonic as he looked between his father and the Knight who saved him years ago, '_Although dad doesn't use the word save._'

"Come Sonic, the King is waiting for us." Lancelot took one step.

Sonic's ears drooped as looked at Galahad and back, "Yes father."

"We'll play later Sonic, promise." Galahad offered a smile.

Sonic nodded and ran off to his father's side, his grip on Sonic protective.

'_After all this time he still doesn't trust me._' He looked at his sword, '_Then again, who can blame him._' With one more sigh, he started his training again.

Sonic looked up at Lancelot, "Dad, can I play with Galahad later?"

"Not today." Lancelot spoke bluntly, '_I don't want you anywhere near him._'

"But Percival is going to be there!" Sonic sounded desperate.

Lancelot looked down at the puppy dog eyes and back up, "I already gave my answer Sonic."

"But I-"

"That's enough!" Lancelot scolded him, he lowered his voice, "You have some catching up to do on your homework."

Sonic remained quiet, not wishing to be disciplined. The doors to the throne room opened allowing them entrance. Both bowed and Lancelot began talking.

'I don't think I've ever asked Galahad about his family or village...' Sonic zoned out, 'I wonder if his dad is as strict as m-'

"Right Sonic?"

Sonic looked up and saw two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Yes...?"

"Excellent, one of the maidens shall take his measurements later. You may take leave."

Both bowed and walked out.

"Measurements?"

"For your armor. You didn't expect to go out bare now that you have a steel sword."

Sonic snickered, "I'll be faster without it."

"Foolish is more like it." Lancelot teased as he stopped in front of a room, "Homework, now."

Sonic entered and went straight to his desk.

"I'll be back to check on you in an hour. If you need any help, I'll be at the training grounds in the west wing." The door closed and Sonic was alone.

'_One hour._' He looked out the window, '_Galahad and Percival were going to be on the East wing._' A small smile came into his features, '_That's more than enough time for me._' He grabbed a spare key he hid under the rug and ran off to meet the others.

**SuperSonicSpeed: I think this is the longest chapter so far. ?.?**

**Sonic: I'll say. **

**SuperSonicSpeed: Anywho, Thank You everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! What did you think of the chapter? Was Lancelot too harsh? **

**Sonic: Hey! Shadow's back!**

**Shadow: Faker.**

**Sonic: Where's the armor?**

**Shadow: Where no one can reach it.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Space Colony Ark?**

**Shadow: ... Chaos Control!**

**SuperSonicSpeed: See yah next chapter folks!**


	9. Temptations

**SuperSonicSpeed: HI!**

******Sonic: She doesn't own us!**

******SuperSonicSpeed: Start!**

'_One hour._' He looked out the window, '_Galahad and Percival were going to be on the East wing._' A small smile came into his features, '_That's more than enough time for me._' He grabbed a spare key he hid under the rug and ran off to meet the others.

Sonic sneaked through the castle avoiding all the maids that could see him. As soon as he made it to the door, he dashed out to the east wing where Percival and Galahad trained.

"Greetings Sir Knights!" Sonic cheered as he approached them.

Percival smiled, "Sonic! Glad you could make it."

"Agreed! I'm surprised your father let you come out with us."

Sonic kicked the dirt.

Percival raised an eye brow, "You aren't supposed to be here are you?"

Sonic looked up sheepishly, "If anyone asks, I'm studying in my room."

"Sonic! If Lancelot finds out-"

"IF," Sonic interrupted, "Which he won't if we stay quiet about this."

"What's this IF we're talking about?"

Sonic froze and turned slowly to see... Gawain.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"What?" Gawain looked confused.

"He's studying in his room, now let's start training." Percival walked over to one of the circles.

Gawain shrugged and followed the others to the circles.

"Galahad, you can take center circle. Let's see what you can do."

Galahad nodded and took his position, ready to defend or attack. Sonic was the first to lunge at him, but he quickly evaded the small speedster. Percival jumped high and Galahad countered by blocking her blow with his sword. Gawain attacked from behind but his swords clashed with Percival's.

"Whose side are you on?"

Gawain huffed, "Well next time ask him not to move."

Galahad was once again surrounded by the three. After a few seconds, they lunged all together. To their surprise, Galahad didn't move. His eyes remained closed, deep in concentration. The Knight's finally realized what he was doing when they froze in mid-air and aqua circle appeared below them. Galahad opened his eyes and smiled,

"I win this round."

"Good for you, now put us down before I make you." Gawain huffed.

The glow that surrounded them vanished allowing them to drop safely to the floor.

"Let's do that again!" Sonic cheered.

"By that I assume you'll go back to your room and actually _do_ what you're told."

Sonic froze at the scolding voice. His ears drooped as he turned around, avoiding any eye contact,

"H-hi dad..."

"Lancelot, we-"

Lancelot's looked up at Percival with a slight glare, his hand raised to stop anyone from speaking. He looked at Sonic again,

"What did I tell you Sonic?"

Sonic shuffled his feet, "To stay in the room."

"So why are you here?"

Sonic remained silent.

"Go back to your room. You're to stay there until I tell you otherwise."

"Lancelot, he only wanted to-" Galahad stopped in his tracks when the glare seemed to deepen.

Sonic looked at the other Knights and began walking away. His father right behind him.

"Will he be ok?" Asked Galahad.

"Don't worry," Percival sighed, "We're sure he won't raise a hand against Sonic."

"That's what we hope." Gawain walked towards the circles, "Let's continue."

They all got in position, but the flame and hunger for battle was stomped out.

**With Sonic and Lancelot**

Sonic worked on his homework silently after receiving his punishment. He could feel his father's glare on his back,

'_I wish he would stop that._' He sighed, '_I didn't even get a chance to ask Galahad my questions..._' He stopped writing.

"Why are you always so cold towards Sir Galahad?"

Lancelot's stare never faltered, "That's none of your concern, now continue your homework."

"Not until you give me an answer!"

"Don't raise your voice against me!" Lancelot growled.

Sonic looked away the second Lancelot stood up. It went quiet for a while when he felt two arms encircling him.

"Dad?"

"I apologize." Sonic was baffled but remained silent, "But understand that what I do is for your own good."

He felt Sonic nod.

"Let's get something to eat, you must be hungry."

Sonic stood up slowly and followed Lancelot. As they made their way through the corridors, the king headed their way. Both bowed respectively, but as they rose, Lancelot noticed his son's saddened face. He tried shrugging it off.

"Lancelot, I must speak with you." the king looked at Sonic, "Why don't you wait at the dining table?"

Sonic bowed once more and walked off.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"I can't reward when he disobeys."

"But keeping him away from someone due to a hunch is another story."

Lancelot bit back his tongue and allowed the king to continue.

"I'm well aware of your suspicions but, wouldn't Galahad have attacked by now if he was truly up to something?"

Lancelot continued his silence, making the king sigh.

"Don't drive Sonic away from yourself, you're only giving him more reason to go after Galahad."

The king walked away allowing Lancelot to remain in his thoughts.

**With Sonic**

Sonic played around with a small fork he found wondering what was taking his dad so long.

"_Come to me..._"

Sonic shivered and looked around wondering who had said that.

"Gawain if this is a prank, it's not funny!"

There was silence once more and he began to put his head down.

"_You wish for freedom, do you not? Away from restrictions? To no longer have to try so hard to become a worthy Knight in every ones eyes. To no longer remain in your father's Shadow?_"

An outline appeared leaning against one of the pillars, his eyes neon green.

"Dad?" Sonic began walking towards the figure but stopped when he heard the door begin to open.

"_My deal remains young one._" The figure disappeared just when Lancelot walked in.

Sonic ran towards Lancelot and hugged him tight.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

Sonic saw the worry in his dad's eyes.

"I-I don't know." He shivered, "I c-can't stop."

Lancelot checked to see if he was sick but nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

"It's ok Sonic. I'm here." He hugged him closer, "I'm here."

**SuperSonicSpeed: I'll end it here.**

**Sonic: That was short.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: I'm building up for the coming chapters!**

**Shadow: Right... **

**SuperSonicSpeed: -.- Anyways, Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, etc.! Please let me know what you think in your reviews and I'll be seeing you soon! :D**

**Sonic: Wait! You have a question from BlazePyro! *Clears throat* l am really curious to know how he king look like. Maybe I missed that description?**

******SuperSonicSpeed:** Don't worry, you didn't miss the description. :) There will be a chapter about the king and who he really is in the future. :D So stay tuned.


	10. Twist and Turns

**SuperSonicSpeed: I... AM... SO... SORRY for the long wait! I swear I haven't abandoned this story!**

******Sonic: It took you a month to upload!**

******SuperSonicSpeed: I Know! I just had some major writers block and then I had trouble deciding which path to take...**

******Shadow: I think you've held up your audience long enough.**

******Sonic: Right! She doesn't Own us! **

******SuperSonicSpeed: START!**

"Again."

Sonic groaned at hearing this, "Dad... I've done this move over a hundred times! That last one was perfect!"

"Sloppy is the better term. You're still slightly off-balance and that can cost you valuable seconds." Lancelot stepped back, "Again."

From far away, the other Knights observed Lancelot's training.

"Don't you think he's being a bit to tough on him? He _is_ only ten..." Silver asked.

"That's nothing. You should witness him when he grows furious." Gawain sighed.

"By the looks of things, it won't be long now. His eye brow is twitching and to be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't snapped already." Percival stood up, "We should get started on our training. We won't learn much by just observing and," She unsheathed her sword, "He already threw us a few glares."

The Knights nodded and walked off, something Sonic noticed.

"Father, perhaps fighting along the other knights will help me understand more of the technique you're trying to teach." Sonic suggested.

Lancelot smirked, "Your formalities won't work on me son." He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Again."

Sonic rolled his eyes, but paused as he got an idea,

"How about a friendly battle between you and I? If I win, we go with the other knights."

Lancelot grinned, "If I win, you do as I say for a full month, no questions asked."

Sonic pondered for a minute.

"Already doubting yourself?" Lancelot chuckled amused.

"No Way! I accept those terms." Sonic readied his sword, "Let's begin."

Sonic charged full force, but Lancelot merely toyed with him as he avoided every attack.

"You are not applying your basic skills." Lancelot taunted as he clashed his sword with his son's, "Rule #1, focus."

Lancelot disappeared leaving Sonic confused as he looked around. He felt a light kick on his back and fell forward. Lancelot walked towards him slowly,

"Rule #2, always watch your back." He place the tip of the sword in front of Sonic's face, "Rule #3, never give up so easily."

Sonic growled as he stood up, "You used your chaos abilities!"

"Actually, that was just my speed. Had it been my abilities," Lancelot disappeared and within seconds, Sonic felt cold steel on his neck, "You wouldn't have lasted as long as you did."

Sonic let out a sigh, "I'll beat you one day."

"Will that be before or after you learn to balance yourself?"

Sonic threw his hands in the air, "Sure! Gloat all you want."

"Let's go."

Sonic turned confused, "Where?"

"Our deal remember? No questions asked." Lancelot began to walk towards the training court yards in the west where the others had gone.

Sonic couldn't help but smile as he followed.

**A Few Hours Later**

"I'd win too if I had chaos abilities!"

"Gawain, he wasn't even trying today." Percival chuckled.

Gawain huffed, "So, have you learned anything new about Galahad?"

"Not much... Only that his village was destroyed thanks to those shadow creatures." She put a hand under her chin, "He said he didn't wish to see the same fate befall our kingdom, so he stepped in."

Gawain observed as Galahad fought Lancelot with all he had. Sonic remained still as he observed every motion they made.

'_He's still a kid,_' Galahad thought as he fought Lancelot, '_What could be so special about him?_'

Lancelot brought down his sword, "Distracted again Galahad."

Galahad merely sighed, "I guess my mind likes to wander."

Lancelot ignored him and walked towards Sonic giving him a hand, "That's enough for today, we should be off. The king has called us for something important."

Sonic sighed as he followed obediently.

"No argument?" Galahad accidentally spoke aloud.

Sonic and Lancelot looked at each other and back at Galahad. Sonic scratched the back of his head, "I may have... lost a... challenge with a pricey wager."

He heard Lancelot and Gawain chuckle.

"I know the feeling," Gawain called out, "Learned my lesson the hard way too."

"What did you have to do?"

"Sonic." Lancelot called.

"I'll tell you later." Gawain winked.

Sonic smiled and headed in to the castle with his father.

**With The King**

"Are you sure about this?" Asked a concerned Merlina.

"Yes." The king let out a light cough as he brushed away the sweat from his quills, "They should at least know."

He sat down on one of the chairs and sipped some tea, waiting for his guests. A knock was heard and the guard granted passage to Lancelot and Sonic. But before the doors fully closed, the king spoke,

"Sonic, can you do me a favor and wait outside for a bit? I just need to discuss something with your father." He gave a smile as if trying to say everything was alright. Sonic complied and the doors closed.

"Please, sit Lancelot. You must try some of this tea." He filled a cup and offered it to the Knight.

"Is something wrong my king?" Lancelot asked worriedly as he sat down. His eyes never left the king and waited for an answer while he sniffed the sweet aromatic tea.

The king sighed knowing he couldn't stall an important matter like this one. He spoke in a melancholy tone, "Lancelot, you are my most loyal knight and I feel that only you can bear this secret I hold."

Lancelot's eyes grew wide as he sat down the cup, "Arthur, what are you talking about?"

'_He used my name... Even after all these years._' King Arthur lifted up his sleeved arm and slowly uncovered it with his hand. The midnight blue arm seemed normal until Lancelot caught sight of what the king was trying to show him. He gasped as his mind began to race, for he saw something only nightmares held. A bite mark imbedded on the king's arm glowed with eerie purples and they danced sickingly around the cut.

"The day our kingdom was attacked," The king spoke, "One of the creatures managed to bite me. I've felt fine, until recently."

"What do you mean?" Lancelot asked, "Did you not get this wound treated after the battle?"

"He did." Merlina interjected, "The wound recently reopened by some unknown cause. I've been trying to heal it since then but lately..."

"The medicines have not worked as well as they used to." King Arthur finished, "Neither have the spells..."

Lancelot looked down as his fist clenched, "Had I not left-"

"I'll stop you there Lancelot." The king spoke with a raised hand, "As a parent, family is all that matters. _Especially_ when it's your own blood that is in danger. It's an obligation you have towards him and this," The king lifted his arm, "Is something you need not blame yourself of; for you did not inflict this wound on me."

Lancelot was about to speak when Sonic busted through the door, "Will you be ok!?"

"Sonic." Lancelot spoke softly with a stern voice.

"Come Sonic." The king's grey eyes held a gentle smile as the small blue hedgehog ran up to him.

Sonic sat down on the king's lap, "Why didn't you tell us you had fallen ill? I would've asked daddy to take me to the woods to find stronger herbs."

King Arthur chuckled, "It's alright Sonic," He patted his head, "I'll be fine. This is just a minor step back, is all."

Lancelot knew better, "Arthur, you don't seem to see the seriousness of this."

"Arthur?" Sonic asked.

The king chuckled, "Your father is the only one who knows my real name."

"Why?"

"It's just a safety measure." He smiled, "You promise to keep it a secret?"

"Promise!" Sonic bowed his head.

The King felt himself get warmer, '_The fever is coming back. I better make this quick._' He cleared his throat and set Sonic down, "Do not tell anyone of my situation. The reason I only tell you is because if something _were_ to happen, at least someone knows the truth." He turned to Merlina, "For now, I need you to create a doppelgänger of me to take my place. Should the village see a sickened king, they will fear the worst. Or worse, we could possibly be attacked again."

Merlina nodded and looked at the two Knight's, "We should all leave and let our king rest."

Lancelot looked at King Arthur one more time, "May you regain your health my king and rule us for a longer time."

The King smiled, "I've yet to lose hope Lancelot."

As they all walked out, Merlina turned to an opposite direction, leaving Sonic and Lancelot on their own.

"He'll get better soon, right dad?" Sonic looked up.

Lancelot's eyes held hints of sorrow as he hugged him, "I hope so son. I really do."

Sonic held his dad tighter, "Then why do you sound so sad?"

Lancelot remained quiet, '_Reality is a harsh thing for it can break the youngest of hearts._' Lancelot sighed, "Why don't we go to the village and see if there's anything new going on?"

Sonic smiled, "Alright! I'll race you!"

Lancelot grinned, "I'll give you a head start."

Sonic frowned, "But Knight's are fair. I can't take that advantage."

Lancelot's grin widened, "You caught on. How about we get you one of those flaky pastries you like so much?"

Sonic nodded and took a running stance, "Ready."

Lancelot tool the same stance, "Set."

"G-!"

"Hold it right there!" Yelled a voice.

Lancelot and Sonic turned to see the other Percival, Gawain, and to Lancelot's annoyance, Galahad.

"Lancelot," Percival spoke up, "I think it's time we allow Galahad see the market. He's been cooped up in the castle since he came and well, he is a fellow Knight."

Lancelot looked at Galahad who had his head down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"That would be great! Right dad?" Sonic looked up and saw his dad was not too happy about the situation.

All eyes went to Lancelot as they waited for his answer.

Lancelot walked towards Galahad, "Why do you wish to see the market?"

Galahad spoke softly, "I wish to explore the kingdom's shops."

Lancelot wore a light glare and spoke with a hint of annoyance, "If you are to join us in the market, then hold your head high. They may confuse you for a Knight of the Round Table and I will not allow the title to be tarnished." He walked nest to Sonic, "Let's take our leave."

Sonic smiled and nodded, the race completely forgotten.

"Wow, he actually said yes." Gawain spoke surprised.

"I thought we would have to argue for a while." Percival started to walk towards Lancelot.

Galahad gave a light smile and followed, '_He's starting to trust me._' He walked alongside Percival, '_Looks like things are starting to get easier._'

A sinister laugh invaded his mind, but he showed no signs of disturbance on the outside.

**SuperSonicSpeed: Voilà! **

**Sonic: Cliffhanger!**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Don't worry! I'll upload faster next time. :)**

**Shadow: Don't make promises you can't keep.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: HEY! Anyways! Thank you all for reviewing, following, favoriting, and ESPECIALLY reading! If it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't be writing. So, THANK YOU! Looks like you guys got a small description of the King. I wanna know, what did you guys think? Let me know in your reviews! Til next tim! Peace!**


	11. Memories

**SuperSonicSpeed: Voila!**

******Sonic: Where were you this time?**

******SuperSonicSpeed: Sorry everyone! I had a severe case of writers block for this chapter but now I'm here and ready to roll! :D **

******Shadow: Hmph. Just start the story.**

******Sonic: Yeah, it's rude to keep them waiting!**

******SuperSonicSpeed: Alright! As usual I DO NOT OWN ANY of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters! **

The market bustled with life as people moved around from stand to stand. Each person attended their family needs and satisfied their own. When the knight's entered the market area, everyone hushed and stood aside, heads low in respect. Sonic and Shadow walked with equal timing, head held high, and a stoic face. Percival and Gawain walked casually but still held the same posture Lancelot held. Galahad seemed a bit confused before receiving a light nudge from Gawain. Galahad quickly righted himself and walked in precision with the fellow knights. Towns people began their routine again once the knights settled down near a fountain.

"That was intense." Galahad spoke.

"Didn't the towns people of your old village pay their respects?" Gawain asked curiously.

"I was still in training when before the village I lived in was destroyed. No such respect was issued towards me." Galahad said rather quickly as his ears flattened.

"Well," Percival stood up and tried to lighten the mood, "What would you like to see first? There are many places here to visit and we don't really have all day."

"How about we take him to see the blacksmith?" Suggested Gawain.

Percival rolled her eyes, "Don't you mean _you_ want to see the blacksmith?"

Galahad chuckled, "It's fine, besides, I think I need to sharpen my blade. It's been rather dull lately."

"So it is!" Gawain stood up quickly, "Let's go!"

Sonic was about to follow when Lancelot caught his shoulder.

"Is something wrong dad?" Sonic asked curiously.

"No, I just want to show you something." Lancelot picked up his son and put him on his lap, "Look."

Galahad turned around to see Lancelot pointing at something in the fountain and Sonic smiling at his father. Lancelot no longer held the light glare, instead, he had a soft smile on his son. Lancelot caught Galahad looking and the smile instantly disappeared. He whispered something to Sonic and stood up, heading towards the other knights. Sonic ran along side him,

"Percival, Gawain, Galahad! There's fish in the fountain!" Sonic cheered.

The knights smiled, but the gesture faded when Lancelot and Galahad started a stare down.

Sonic tugged on his fathers armor, "Daddy?"

Lancelot looked at Sonic and sighed, "Let's get going."

"Alright." Gawain answered simply.

Galahad saw many people walk up to the knights, offering them small trinkets of their gratitude and walk away shyly once they were accepted. He noticed Lancelot and Sonic were slowly averting their steps away from the group. Glahad was about to follow when someone spoke,

"We should leave them be Galahad." Gawain advised.

Galahad looked at him confused, "Don't they want to come along with us?"

Percival chuckled, "Believe it or not, this is the only time that Lancelot actually allows himself to drop his guard a bit and loosen up."

Galahad looked at the small bakery Sonic and Lancelot had entered, '_Loosen up? With such a serious expression?_'

"Don't let the expression fool you." Gawain added, "He loves taking Sonic out to the market when he can. The smile you saw on him at the fountain should be more than enough proof."

Galahad nodded and started to follow the two knight's to the blacksmith.

Lancelot smirked when Galahad gave in, '_They finally leave us be._' He looked down at Sonic who munched on his little pastry, "Sonic, how about I take you outside the village walls today?"

Sonic's eyes widened, "REALLY?!"

Lancelot nodded.

The blue kit eyed his father suspiciously, "No interruptions or meetings with the king or special training or-"

'_Have I really made that many excuses?_' Lancelot interrupted by covering his son's mouth with his hands, "Nothing like that. Just you and me having a little adventure of our own."

Sonic's smiled, "Baker! Five pastries to go please!"

The baker looked and Lancelot who chuckled, "To be safe, make it seven."

With a smile, the baker packed their pastries in a small cloth and gave it to them.

"I'll race you to the door!" Sonic spoke excitedly as Lancelot paid.

"You're on." Lancelot smirked.

Sonic got ready to run when he realized something, "Dad? Which way is the door?"

'_He doesn't remember?_' Lancelot pondered a bit, '_That's right! He was still a baby when he was outside the village walls! The closest thing he's gotten to outside is the village and the castle courtyard._' He chuckled, "Head north son."

Sonic nodded and once again got in position.

"GO!" A burst of air hit a few people as they ran.

**With Galahad, Percival, and Gawain**

Galahad watched from the table as a two tailed fox sharpened his sword. Percival and Gawain were talking about the night the castle was attacked, but Galahad's mind was elsewhere.

'_That night... those shadow creatures..._'

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Galahad fought off a shadow that had taken the form of a large bore, his weakened state forbidding him from using his telekinetic abilities.

'_I'm not going to last much longer._'

The bore charged while Galahad seemed dazed and knocked him off balance. Galahad rapidly threw his sword at the bore like shadow's leg, causing it to stumble and fall. He quickly ran over, grabbed his sword, and landed the final blow.

'_It's over..._'

_***FLASHBACK INTERUPTION***_

'_That's what I thought at least..._' Galahad sighed lightly as to not gain attention.

The fox slowly slid the edge of the blade on the stone causing sparks to fall like a fiery rain.

'_At least until I looked up at the sky._'

**_*CONTINUE FLASHBACK*_**

Villagers began to run off screaming as they pointed up. Galahad understood their fear when a rain of fire arrows came down. He started to run off, but was trapped within the barrage.

'_Come... to... me..._' A voice echoed in his mind.

Galahad looked around, desperately trying to see through the flames. A shadowy figure with up turned quills slowly appeared,

"I can help you, _give_ you a second chance should you let me." The neon green eyes pierced through him and then, darkness.

_***END FLASHBACK* **_

'_What happened after that?_' Galahad scolded himself, '_I know what happened... I'm just trying to run from it._' His face became serious, '_I know what I have to do and I have to do it in order to please-_'

"You ok Galahad?" Percival interrupted his thoughts.

Galahad shook his head and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. I just got a little lost in my memories."

Percival was about to ask when a certain fox beat her to it,

"Your sword is ready for you Sir Galahad." The fox smiled as he presented it with the sheath.

Galahad pulled out a small quill and dropped it on the blade's edge. It split in half effortlessly, "Wow. Thank you very much er..."

"You can call me Tails. Everyone aside from the knights seems to think my name is literally, Blacksmith." Tails shrugged.

Galahad sheathed the sword, "Thank you Tails."

"Now then," Gawain rushed to the counter, "You wouldn't happen to have a sword that lands a strong enough blow to-"

"No way Gawain!" Percival interrupted, "You have more than enough swords in your bedroom." She folded her arms, "I'm surprised they all even fit your heavily decorated wall!"

"What can I say," Gawain chuckled, "I'm a sword collector." He turned to Tails, "So about-"

"We're leaving Gawain!" Percival yanked his arm, "Thank you Tails for helping us out." She tossed him a small bag with gold coins and walked out.

Galahad waved goodbye and ran right behind him.

**With Sonic and Lancelot**

"No fair! It won't skip!" Sonic pouted as Lancelot skipped another rock.

"It just takes practice Sonic." He picked a flat rounded rock and got on his knees behind his son, "It's all in the wrist." He gently placed the rock in Sonic's hand and pulled his hand back, putting it in position, "Just throw it as hard as you can."

Sonic concentrated on the surface of the lake until he finally threw the rock as hard as he could. He held his breath when the rock made it's first impact, then got excited the second the rock made it's next jump.

"I did it!" Sonic turned around and hugged his dad, "When did you learn how to do this?"

Lancelot made a 'hmm' sound before answering, "We'll, when I was a kid-"

"You were a kid!?" Sonic exclaimed.

Lancelot let out a small laugh, "Yes son, I was." He tossled the younger ones quills, "Whether you believe it or not." Both sat down on the grass as Lancelot continued, "I always threw stones out to the lake trying to take out my frustration. One day I accidently threw one a little too hard and it skipped onto the lake."

"You mean no one else knows this trick!?" Sonic got up excited.

"I don't believe so- Ooof!"

Sonic tackled his dad to the ground and laughed, "Where were you parents? Did they cheer you on too?"

Lancelot's eyes saddened, "Well, you see, I wasn't raised by my own blood."

Sonic's ears flattened, "What do you mean?"

"I was taken in by the Lady of the Lake when I was a baby after my parents were wounded." He let out a light sigh, '_I never really did get to meet them..._' He looked over to the water, "This lake to be more specific."

Sonic let out a small gasp as he followed his dad's gaze, "Where is the Lady of the Lake?"

"She hasn't appeared as of late..." He slowly stood up, "I believe she resides elsewhere for she wanted to help others aside from the people of Camelot."

"What was it like living with her? Were you a trouble maker like me?" Sonic asked curiously.

Lancelot looked down and smiled, "That's a story for another day." He looked up, "It's almost sundown and things tend to get a lot more dangerous at night."

"Ok..." Sonic looked down sad, "Promise we'll have another day like this one?"

Lancelot got on one knee and put his hands on Sonic's shoulders, "Promise."

Sonic smiled and remembered something, "I almost forgot!" Sonic took out a cloth from Lancelot's satchel, "We have one more!"

Lancelot and Sonic both grabbed an end and pulled.

"Looks like I get the bigger half." Lancelot smirked.

"That's because I let you." Sonic smiled.

"Since when does my son have to go easy on me?" Lancelot took a bite.

"Ever since I beat you in a race!"

Lancelot felt a rush of wind hit him as he took the last bite of the flaky pastry, "That's what you think son." Lancelot ran after him, "That's what you think."

Within seconds, he was running along side him, both enjoying the break of the head winds.

"He's gotten faster." Mephilis spoke quietly as he stood where the two used to be, "Soon, you'll learn to use that gift properly child." He began to chuckle, "Soon! Yes, very soon."

He slowly melted away into the Shadows waiting for a proper moment.

**SuperSonicSpeed: Chapter end. :)**

**Sonic: You're cruel.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Tell me something I don't know. Anywho, you all got a glimpse of Galahad and Shadow's past, plus a little father/son quality time! :) what did you think? Let me know in your reviews! Thank you so much for reading and all the other good stuff! Really appreciate the support and reviews!**

**Shadow: Now then, *hand glows* How about a game of tag?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: *RUNS* TILNEXTTIMEEVERYONEBYE!**


End file.
